


Boys Don't Cry

by BerenicePyke



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A lot of original characters, Adorable Dustin Henderson, Angst, Billy Hargrove & Robin Friendship, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Dustin Henderson is a Good Friend, Eleven | Jane Hopper Deserves Happiness, F/M, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm scared, Justice for Barbara "Barb" Holland, M/M, Minor Dale / Bev Mooney (Stranger Things), Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Original Character(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Please don't judge me, Racism, Racist Language, Robin is Bad at Feelings but a Good Friend, Robin is Dale's Daughter, Robin is Robin Mooney, Robin is actually kinda original character, Science Experiments, Slow Build, Steve Harrington's Baseball Bat has a name, The Upside Down, but i tried not to, characters might be out of character, i don't know what i'm doing and at this point i'm too afraid to ask, just asking, someone want to translate (italian to english) for free?, what the hell am I doing with my life?
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenicePyke/pseuds/BerenicePyke
Summary: {Il Dottor Glover deglutisce, finalmente, i rimasugli della caramella, passandosi la lingua tra i denti disgustosamente marroncini, stuzzicando i canini col mignolo, Samuel si costringe a ricacciare un conato di vomito nel fondo dello stomaco“voglio sperare non richiederà troppo tempo – soffia, le serpentine labbra plasmate in un ghigno perfido – gli abbiamo già concesso sin troppa libertà”}{“è sparita una ragazza”“un altro caso Barbara Holland?”“spero di no, spero davvero di no”}{"che cazzo è un demodog?"}





	1. Sarebbe stato meglio dormire

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho idea di quante fanfiction abbia letto in questo sito e, dopo anni d'attesa, mi sono decisa a crearmi l'account.  
> Unico problema? Non so scrivere in inglese, o meglio non so scrivere un intero racconto in inglese!  
> Eppure ci provo comunque, sperando che la fuori, da qualche parte, in qualche angolo di mondo (ed in qualche regione italiana) vi sia qualcuno capace di comprendere quel che ho scritto e che, esattamente come me, era stanco di trovare fandom inspiegabilmente spopolati nella propria nazione!  
> Non so quale sia il problema in Italia, ma su un noto sito di fanfiction/racconti originali, il fandom di Stranger Things è quasi vuoto, poco popolato e spoglio!  
> Probabilmente tutto questo è pura follia, sicuramente nessuno capirà una singola parola di quel che ho scritto, e che continuerò a scrivere, ma tanto vale tentare; no?  
> Scusatemi tantissimo per eventuali errori grammaticali, per la trama e quant'altro; grazie a chiunque leggerà (capendo o meno)  
> Grazie ancora, a tutti quanti i curiosi che hanno aperto questa follia.  
> PS : non scherzavo quando chiedevo se esiste un'anima pia che vuol tradurre tutta questa roba; ma tranquilli, non ci spero.

{  _welcome to your life_

_there's no turning back_  
even while we sleep  
we will find you }  
 

**[Oklahoma, 1983]**

  
L’assordante riecheggiare delle sirene d’allarme risuona nei timpani, echi di scarponi calpestanti il suolo rimbombano nel corridoio, stanno correndo, stanno arrivano, li sente gridare ordini; lo vogliono vivo, lo vogliono rinchiudere nell’angusta cella.  
Inspira ed espira, non gli permetterà di catturarlo, non di nuovo, non ancora, questa volta scapperà; questa volta ce la farà.  
Le corde vocali vibrano, fremono impazienti di sfogare la rabbia che le rende ancor più pericolose, ancor più dolorosamente acute.  
L’urlo che ne emerge fa tremare il cemento, il metallo delle porte, le scale, e sovrasta l’assordante allarme, supera e surclassa ogni altro rumore, oltrepassa la barriera del suono, la fa crollare spezzando timpani e cervelli, rimbomba nelle scatole craniche delle guardie, si contorcono nell’agonia d’un lento implodere sino a perire; accasciandosi al suolo, rivoli di sangue a sporcarne i volti e formare pozzanghere cremisi al bianco pavimento.  
Una voce nella mente gli grida di correre, gli indica la strada, vicoli segreti, gli mostra paesaggi mai visitati, scenari terrificanti, incubi che prendono forma e divorano una cittadina, serpeggiano invisibili tra le case e qualcuno urla, un bambino forse, poi una donna e poi troppe voci.  
Un'altra voce, d’una bambina indifesa,  sovrasta le alte supplicandolo di trovarla, di liberarla, gli dice di non avere un nome, che è un numero, come lui, gli dice d’essere Dieci; gli promette che la troverà, che l’aiuterà.   
Glielo ripete mentre corre, le gambe indolenzite ed i muscoli in fiamme, spilli invisibili che bruciano tra le ossa, la gola arida e le labbra screpolate, corre, continua a correre, finché i polmoni non lo implorano di fermarsi, vento gelido a fendergli il volto, luce solare ad infastidirne le scure iridi abituate al buio, la paura gli batte nel petto; l’ossigeno dell’aria pura, esterna, gli invade le narici facendolo tossire.  
La struttura di cemento e ferro, edificata su strati di terrore e torture, è distante. La voce che l'ha guidato alla fuga lo rassicura, gioisce con lui, per lui.  
È libero, ce l’ha fatta.  
È scappato, c’è riuscito, questa volta ha funzionato.  
La nuda pianta dei piedi congela, affondata nella fredda neve, la pelle trema, brividi ne percorrono ogni centimetro scoperto, la striminzita vestaglia, di stoffa sottile, è troppo leggera per difenderlo dai geloni dell’inverno.  
Case in lontananza, dai tetti rossastri e comignoli fumanti, gli sembrano così vicine e così strane, le ha vedute nei sogni, tante, tantissime volte, ma è la prima volta che può ammirarle coi propri occhi, le gambe muovono passi autonomi nel bisogno di calore, di vestiti, di cibo, di sopravvivere al gelo.  
Qualcuno lo vede, qualcuno bisbiglia, qualcuno prova a chiamarlo, un ragazzino senza nome, smarrito e confuso.  
Come cerbiatto spaventato si lascia aiutare dalle braccia caritatevoli d’un anziana, gli regala vestiti caldi, puliti, profumati e gli offre cibo, saporito, dolce e salato, ed acqua a dissetare ed affogare la paura.  
Domanda e chiede, vuole sapere, vuole aiutare, ma niente più fuoriesce dalle labbra crettate; è una voce muta che non sa parlare, che conosce solamente il suono delle grida e dei singulti lacrimanti.  
Ha ancora paura, troppa paura per restare lì, dove potrebbero trovarlo, dove potrebbero catturarlo, e parole d’estranei s’accavallano nella mente disorientata.  
La voce continua a gridargli di fuggire più lontano, d’andarsene dove non potranno trovarlo, e l’eco della fanciullesca voce lo supplica nuovamente d’aiutarla e nello smarrimento di rumori assordanti le gambe riprendono la frenetica corsa, scappa dalla signora e dalla gentilezza.  
Un oggetto, uno strano oggetto di ferro, sbuffa un suono fastidiosamente stridulo, persone scendono e salgono da scalette metalliche, le imita e s’aggira disorientato tra sedie ancorate al pavimento, qualcuno l’ha chiamato treno, un nome nuovo che memorizza.  
La voce nella mente lo rincuora, gli suggerisce cosa fare, come muoversi, gli dice che è la giusta direzione.  
Tante le fermate che passano e tanti i paesaggi che scorge dal vetro, così tanti che la neve scompare sostituita dal verde dei pratini, tra le fronde degli alberi volteggiano uccelli ed il chiacchiericcio dei passeggeri si confonde al suono delle voci che parlano solamente con lui.  
È la voce d’ una donna a risuonargli nella mente, da sempre, sembra piangere ora, ma è dolce e premurosa, lo rassicura e gli mostra dove fermarsi; dove riposare le stanche membra.  
E dev’esser vicino, estremamente vicino alla bambina che lo prega d’esser liberata, la ode così nitidamente, ma le palpebre pesano e la stanchezza brucia nei muscoli, ha ancora freddo e l’unico rifugio che trova è il medesimo che la voce femminile gli mostra; una casa a qualche metro di distanza da una cittadina immersa nel verde, isolata ed abbandonata.  
Il pavimento l’accoglie cigolando, le spoglie pareti lo salutano nel silenzio, le spartane stanze lo ospitano proteggendolo dal freddo dell’inverno.  
La bambina e la donna non parlano più, tutto tace, il vento ulula tra i rami, il mondo fuori non lo spaventa, non più, sono troppo distanti gli uomini che lo tenevano prigioniero, che l’hanno cresciuto nell’immobilità di catene, chiuso in una cella angusta, costretto a periodiche torture, esperimenti li chiamavano; adesso è libero, libero da tutto, e nulla può esser più spaventoso di quanto, i giovani occhi, hanno già visto e vissuto.  
Nulla, neppure il buio della prima notte di libertà.

[►](https://youtu.be/05gDsBJSkeU)  
{ _t_ _here's a room where the light won't find you_  
holding hands while the walls  
come tumbling down  
when they do, I'll be right behind you }

  
** [Indiana, 1985] **

  
Cos’è che s’era detto, una settimana prima? Niente più feste?  
Il proposito è miseramente fallito, l’insonnia che periodicamente torna a visitarlo ed il silenzio d’una casa più vuota del solito l’hanno spinto a trascinarsi, contro voglio, nell’ennesima stupida festa.  
Tra tutti i presenti, volti che un tempo l’accerchiavano come fosse un regnante da elogiare, non ve n’è più alcuno che presti attenzione a lui, non si sono voltati quand’è entrato e non hanno cercato di scorgerlo tra la folla, non l’hanno avvicinato e non gli rivolgono parola; se ne restano lì, storditi dalla musica e dall’alcool, a ridere di chissà che genere d’idiozia.  
Quand’è che la vita ha cessato d’esser spensieratamente leggera?  
Con l’upside down, i demogorgoni, i demodogs e tutto il resto del disgustoso contorno; già, è allora che la vita è diventata più pesante di quel che le spalle di Steve riescano a sorreggere.  
È stata una corsa in discesa, prima l’upside down, poi la banda di marmocchi attira catastrofi e poi ancora Jonathan e Nancy, Nancy che proprio in una festa c’ha tenuto a sputargli addosso, quanto tutto quello che c’era tra di loro fosse solamente una gigantesca enorme stronzata, una cazzata priva di valore; Nancy che l’ha distrutto e non ha potuto dirlo a nessuno.  
Ed infine, come se tutto questo non bastasse, un dannato californiano è approdato in città e gli ha strappato la nomina che s’era costruito negli anni; una nomina che, onestamente, aveva già gettato nella spazzatura prima ancora che arrivasse Billy fottuto Hargrove.  
Deve riconoscerglielo però, la sua presenta, l’inspiegabile ossessiva meticolosità nel tormentarlo, l’hanno effettivamente aiutato a focalizzare l’attenzione su qualcosa di gradevolmente, per quanto gradevole possa essere una palese sfida dalle motivazioni alquanto ridicole, normalità; niente upside down, demogorgoni, demodogs, niente Nancy e Jonathan, solamente una banalissima competizione tra studenti qualunque, in una scuola come tante, d’una comune cittadina americana.  
Odia ammetterlo, ma l’aiuta ancora pensare e ripensare ai mesi passati, all’assillo di Billy fottutissimo Hargrove.  
E forse c’ha pensato decisamente troppo, al punto da esser disceso in una spirale di folli ragionamenti privi di logica, scenari di cui si vergogna e che nessuno mai dovrà sapere; riesce a rendersi perfettamente conto di quanto pateticamente, e persino masochisticamente, irrazionali siano.  
Ogni tanto deve sforzarsi di ricordare la fatidica notte in cui finì al pronto soccorso, per colpa di Billy fottuto Hargrove, e rimuovere l’immagine di qualche sera precedente, un immagine che è sin troppo nitida nella mente, la vede ancora proiettata al divano di casa; continua a maledirsi per la parte da buon samaritano che ha istintivamente deciso d’interpretare, con una naturalezza poco consona dato il soggetto aiutato.  
Tra l’altro, non che se l’aspettasse, ma non ha ricevuto né un grazie, né tanto meno un qualsiasi blando cenno di riconoscimento, anzi non l’ha proprio più visto dopo quella notte; se n’è andato chissà quando, lasciando una minuscola macchia cremisi a sporcare il tessuto del divano ed un malloppo di carta insanguinata.  
E Steve s’è sforzato di non chiedere nulla a Max, che figura c’avrebbe fatto? E poi come glielo avrebbe spiegato, a quei ragazzini che ancora insistono nell’istigarlo alla vendetta, che lo stesso uomo che dovrebbe detestare profondamente, è il medesimo che gli occupa gran parte degli inopportuni pensieri serali?  
Sarà anche per questo che la vita sembra esser divenuta così pesante, l’impossibilità di parlare con qualcuno, liberamente, senza il timore d’esser giudicato, senza sentirsi un coglione. Neppure Nancy, per quanto il rapporto si sia riappianato e Steve, ormai, abbia cominciato a guardarla sotto una luce differente, più simile ad una sincera amicizia che a qualsiasi altra cosa vi fosse prima, potrebbe capire quel che, onestamente, neanche lui sa spiegarsi.  
Forse orecchie che ascolterebbero, senza giudicare, esistono da qualche parte, ma che può saperne lui che d'amicizia non c'ha mai realmente capito nulla, lui che credeva che alla corte d'un Re vi fosse sincerità.  
Era davvero uno stronzo, prima di tramutarsi in un incosciente cacciatore di demodogs ed un eccellente babysitter, i mocciosi l’hanno aiutato a far riemergere il meglio di sé, un lato genuinamente buono che s’era dimenticato d’avere, ma non basta, una manciata di ragazzini, certe cose, non possono né comprenderle, né tanto meno saperle.  
Tutti i segreti che si tiene dentro dovrà imparare a deglutirli finché non passeranno, finché i succhi gastrici non li cancelleranno e d’essi non resterà che un vago ricordo distante; prima o poi tutto passa.  
Sarebbe più facile tramutarli in silenti pensieri, meticolosamente nascosti, se Hawkins non fosse così maledettamente piccola e Billy fottuto Hargrove non fosse ovunque; ma infondo che si aspettava?  
Che in una festa, d’un sabato estivo, non l’avrebbe sentito gridare frasi incomprensibili, sovrastate dal suono di melodie da discoteca?  
Un lato di sé, uno che preferisce fingere di non sentire, lo irride sussurrandogli che è proprio perché sapeva che s’è spinto fuori casa, alle undici di sera.  
Non sopporta neppure più la confusione delle feste, il chiasso del chiacchiericcio, l’odore acre d’alcolici miscelato a fumo, deve uscire e cercare ossigeno, aria pulita, farsi largo tra la folla e ritrovarsi a fissare gli ospiti già ubriachi, ammassati al giardino, distesi tra l’erba, seduti ai piedi degli arbusti, caduti nel vialetto e appoggiati ai cofani delle vetture; almeno la sua è stata graziata, è ancora lì, un paio di metri più in giù, lungo la via, senza nessuno posteggiatovisi contro.  
Ha bisogno di nicotina,  la sigaretta gli pende dalle labbra mentre tasta, ripetutamente, entrambe le tasche, fronte e retro, cercando invano l’accendino che ha evidentemente dimenticato a casa, probabilmente sopra al tavolo della cucina; fantastico, ora dovrà tentare di farsi capire da ubriachi con gli occhi assonnati.  
È già sul procinto di rinunciare quando una fiammella gli sfiora pericolosamente la guancia sinistra, vi si discosta istintivamente, volgendo il busto e maledicendo il destino che, se esiste, ha un senso dell’umorismo decisamente discutibile ed un tempismo dannatamente crudele  
  
« cercavi questo, _pretty boy_? »      
  
Il ghigno mellifluo, sfacciatamente narcisista, si rispecchia nelle iridi nocciola di Steve che, in quelle cerulee dinnanzi a sé, ritrova il medesimo luccichio offuscato di qualche sera fa, una patina alcolica che appanna la vista. Almeno questa volta pare esser meno evidente, quanto meno non vacilla sul posto; avrà bevuto meno, ma è ancora presto, ne ha di tempo per cominciare a barcollare.  
Steve si passa le dita a raccogliere ciuffi castani scivolati alla fronte, sporgendo il busto in avanti, ma la punta della sigaretta viene privata dell’accensione dal brusco allontanarsi della fiammella, che illumina la strafottenza dipinta nel volto del californiano  
  
« come si dice? »  
  
Questo è il limite, non resterà a farsi trattare come un bambino, non questa sera, non dopo che l’ha persino ospitato quando pareva non avere posto dove andare o meglio l’aveva, ma non voleva tornarvi e sta rischiando di farsi schedare dalla polizia, con una bella denuncia salata  
  
« vaffanculo, Hargrove »  
  
Ecco come si dice, la sigaretta stretta tra i denti, non vuole neppure restarsene lì a sopportare un dibattere fatto di ciniche frecce scoccate da arrogante lingua, labbra maledettamente magnetiche quanto dannatamente arroganti  
  
« non te l’hanno insegnata l’educazione, _pretty boy_? »  
  
Quel soprannome, dannato, maledetto, soprannome che non trova logica ragionevole nella mente di Steve, che a volte, troppe volte, l’ha confuso nell’inutile tentativo di dargli una motivazione; un nomignolo che s’è costretto a classificare privo di senso alcuno, se non quello d’innervosirlo, riesce perfettamente nell’intento, sempre ammesso lo sia. Sinceramente come ragioni la mente di Billy fottuto Hargrove è un mistero, il fatto che si sia imposto, ed sbarrandogli la strada, insistendo con quella fiammella accesa, ne è la chiara conferma; Billy fottutissimo Hargrove è incomprensibile  
  
« muoviti, Harrington, prima che cambio idea »  
  
Questa volta gli concede davvero il tempo d’accendere la punta della sigaretta ed inalare la nicotina compressavi, prima di riporre l’accendino nella tasca anteriore dei jeans.  
Potrebbe andarsene, quel che cercava l’ha trovato, anzi potrebbero andarsene entrambi, Steve a fumare nella pace della solitudine e Billy a fare qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo, probabilmente ubriacarsi e pavoneggiarsi, ma nel giardino dei morenti prossimi al coma etilico restano entrambi; uno strano silenzio ad aleggiare, a rendere innaturale l’incontro che, sorprendentemente, non somiglia neppure lontanamente ad uno scontro effettivo, ma quanto più ad un recitare la parte che gli spetta.  
È strano, troppo strano da processare, e Steve era partito con l’intento d’azzerare la mente, sgomberarla dai pensieri, e non d’averne ancora di più da sopportare e fingere di non sentire.  
  
« sei venuto a pescare qualche puttana – cinica la serietà che ne pregna le parole – per leccarti le ferite? »  
  
Perché sente il bisogno d’umettarsi le labbra ogni secondo, con quel lento e meticolosamente studiato movimento della lingua? È quasi impossibile impedire allo sguardo di cadervi e restarvi incastrato, deve sforzarsi di mantenere le iridi incollate ai pezzi di cielo incastonanti negli occhi del californiano, ma non è meglio, non è meno magnetico; non esiste un singolo centimetro che non lo sia  
  
« ehf, anche fosse  – soffia, forzandosi di plasmare il volto nella consueta e doverosa espressione di totale fastidio – non sono affari tuoi »  
  
« quella – o non l’ha ascoltato o ha arbitrariamente deciso di capire il contrario – oppure quella lì »  
  
« che stai facendo? »  
  
Hargrove scrolla le spalle, esibendo il migliore dei ghigni beffardamente presuntosi, affiancandolo gli avambracci si sfiorano in una frazione di secondo, che pare scottare la pelle del californiano, al punto da farlo impercettibilmente sobbalzare metri più distante, ma mantiene l’indice puntato all’orizzonte di semi-cadaveri e zombi ubriachi  
  
« hai dei gusti orribili, Harrington – sbuffa, teatralmente annoiato all’idea di dover spiegare – i ragazzi carini come te non hanno problemi a rimorchiare, ma tu fai schifo a sceglierle…ti sto dando una mano, se non fosse chiaro »  
  
E con questa, ride una voce nella mente di Steve, abbiano decisamente toccato l’apice massimo delle stranezze. Che sia questo il genere di ringraziamento che Billy è in grado di porgere, in cambia del favore, disinteressato deve ammetterselo, che gli riservò qualche sera fa?  
O è forse una specie di tacita tregua, liceo finito guerra territoriale cessata?  
Quale che sia il motivo a Steve non importa, non vuole cercare nessuno, tanto meno una ragazza, men che meno per una notte soltanto; non ci riesce, non è quel genere di persona, non più.  
  
« non mi serve – scandisce – e non m’interessa »  
  
Un risolino inusuale, somiglia quasi ad un sospiro rilassato camuffato da indifferenza, scivola dalle labbra del californiano, gira il filtro d’una sigaretta tra indice e pollice portandosela alle labbra, spostando l’attenzione a punti indefiniti all’orizzonte, inalando nicotina ed espirando nuvole grigie che si dissolvono nell’aria, nuovamente silenziosa, nuovamente inconsueta  
  
« e allora che ci sei venuto a fare qui? »  
  
Quasi non lo sente, sovrastato dall’eco della musica, è così normale, una domanda banalissima, come farebbe un conoscente che non sa far cominciare un pacifico discorso, esulante da irrisorie battute ed ironici commenti; eppure non è così surreale come dovrebbe essere, non hanno mai realmente parlato, vero, ma possono dire di conoscersi, non è poi così strana l’idea di condividere una muta tregua, ma non è neppure normale.  
È qualcosa che Steve, come tante, troppe cose che riguardano la sua attuale vita e Billy fottuto Hargrove, non sa definire, ed esala grigio fumo preferendo fissare le macchine posteggiate al ciglio della strada  
  
« niente genitori, casa grande, tanto silenzio »  
  
È una lista, una sincera lista di motivi, non può dire altro, non potrebbe neppure volendo, non al californiano che è già sufficientemente strano sia rimasto lì ad ascoltare, anzi abbia indirettamente chiesto d’ascoltarlo, ma non ha neanche mentito, è davvero troppo silenziosa e grande la casa in cui vive e i genitori sono davvero troppo spesso assenti.  
Billy sbuffa nicotina, un sogghignare aspro, pare quasi invidia, si miscela alle grigie nuvolette che gli danzano tra le indice e pollice, stretti al filtro della sigaretta  
  
« troppo silenzio \- l’aggiunge senza rendersene conto, è una mezza confessione che scivola distrattamente dalle labbra dischiuse – è noioso »  
  
Tenta di rimediare, Steve, al maldestro, quanto inconscio, essersi esposto dinnanzi agli occhi d’un uomo che, è stato chiaro sin dal primo istante, potrebbe utilizzare qualsiasi cosa contro di lui; irriderlo e schernirlo sembrano essere il suo passatempo prediletto.  
O forse lo era e adesso, invece, non ha più alcun effetto, non gli interessa deriderlo, ridicolizzarlo, farlo sentire inferiore in goni singolo aspetto della vita che, un tempo, aveva; anzi non lo guarda neppure, continua a fissare un punto indefinito all’orizzonte, soffiando nuvole grigie  
  
« ma questo non è il miglior posto dove cercare una ragazza »  
  
Steve sente il bisogno di parlare, di ridurre al minimo il silenzio imbarazzante che ricade su di loro ogni qual volta le parole finiscono, potrebbe congedarsi senza neppure concedere un saluto, ma le gambe non accennano a muoversi e, similarmente, neanche quelle di Billy paiono volerlo fare; è una strana condivisione d’un momento che somiglia ad una tregua  
  
« sbagliato – soffia, umettandosi le labbra con quel ghigno arrogantemente narcisista – quelle da una botta e via le trovi qui »  
  
Chiaro, poteva prevederlo il sessismo, ragionava anche lui così tempo fa? O era migliore? Non se lo ricorda più, sa solamente che è fastidioso sotto ogni punto di vista, inclusi alcuni irrazionali che preferirebbe fingere di non avere, ma sono lì, da qualche parte, incastrati in una gigantesca ragnatela nella mente, a ridergli contro e ricordargli, costantemente, quanto enormemente chiassosi siano divenuti i più inappropriati dei pensieri e quanto, pericolosamente ed intrinsecamente, collegati a dannatissimi occhi di cielo, troppo vicini, siano.  
  
« continua a non interessarmi »  
  
Soffia l’ultima boccata di nicotina, espirando il fumo ed il fastidio che l’intera conversazione gli suscita, un illogico fastidio, le ragioni che potrebbe attribuirgli predilige tacersele. Getta il mozzicone al suolo, calpestandolo al punto da romperlo, iridi cerulee guardano quell’esatto punto con un tale inspiegabile interesse da generare maggior fastidio ancora  
  
« tieniti la noia allora »  
  
Il mozzicone vola dall’indice, spinto via dal pollice, e precipita tra i fili d’erba, sfiorando le scarpe d’un ubriaco barcollante, questi biascica qualcosa che suona come un insulto, ma i globuli rossi nuotano in vasi sanguinei invasi dall’alcool e si dimentica d’esser adirato ancor prima di lamentarsi concretamente.  
Billy soffia un risolino insolito, diverso dal presuntuoso sogghignare, ed involontariamente, quasi inconsciamente, la mente di Steve ne registra il suono; come un nastro che si ripeterà sino allo sfinimento, finché non s’addormenterà.  
  
« divertiti a guardare, Harrington »  
  
Adesso lo riconosce, il ghigno arrogante, l’intonazione boriosa, la camminata pavoneggiante, è questo il Billy fottuto Hargrove che tutta Hawkins conosce, che nei mesi precedenti l’ha spodestato, rubandogli la nomina che un tempo aveva  
  
« 'fanculo »  
  
È per se stesso che se lo dice, in un mormorio aspro, roteando le iridi al cielo notturno, maledicendo ancora una volta le tempistiche del destino e la dannata voglia di cercare qualcosa per azzittare il silenzio della casa, i pensieri che l’affollavano e che sono divenuti, invece, ancor più chiassosi di prima.  
A volte vorrebbe tornare ad essere quel che era prima che l’upside down gli sconvolgesse la vita, farsi strada tra la folla, lasciarsi trascinare dalle note di canzoni commerciali e guardare negli occhi d’una ragazza che non attende altro che poter sedere al sedile del passeggiero, che freme impaziente d’esser portata via dalla festa, che fantastica già su quel che la serata gli riserverà; come la bionda svampita dalle ciglia voluminose che sbatte ripetutamente da ore, mordendosi il labbro inferiore ad evitarsi d’originare fiume di bava ai piedi di Billy fottutissimo Hargrove.  
Se lo ripete anche questa volta, Steve : niente più feste, mai più.  
Fallirà, domani, dopo domani, tra tre o quattro giorni, arriverà nuovamente l’insonnia, la casa vuota, il silenzio e nessuno cui confessare, parlare, sfogare il caotico groviglio di pensieri e si ritroverà nello stesso punto in cui si trova adesso; a fissare la vita di Hawkins scorrergli dinnanzi agli occhi sentendosene escluso.  
Avrebbe dovuto rubare il maledetto accendino al dannatissimo Billy fottuto Hargrove, almeno si sarebbe potuto, quanto meno, intossicare di nicotina lì, nel mezzo d’una vitalità che lo sfiora e gli scivola addosso senza riuscire a restargli attaccata alla pelle.

  
{ _i can't stand this indecision_  
married with a lack of vision  
everybody wants to  
rule the world }  
 

** [North Dakota, 1985] **

  
Samuel detesta, profondamente, le bizzarre abitudini del direttore del Dipartimento di Ricerca Scientifica dei Laboratori Nazionali del North Dakota; l’ha incontrato tre volte ed in tutte e tre le occasioni è rimasto disgustato.  
Irrita il sistema nervoso il masticare, convulsivo, del Dottor Glover che, ad ogni singolo colloquio, ha sempre caramelle dal guscio glassato, duro e scrocchiante, appallottolate in bocca, se le tiene incastrate tra la lingua ed il palato e, di tanto in tanto, le rosicchia rumorosamente; avrà i denti completamente cariati, i canini paiono persino esser marciti.  
Di cose disgustose, Samuel, ne ha viste tante, troppe, giù in Vietnam ha incontrato la morte faccia a faccia, c’ha parlato, l’ha sfidata e ne è uscito vivo, ma non sono in molti i soldati che hanno avuto la medesima fortuna, è stato un massacro, una carneficina, e di morti ne ha veduti così tanti da poterli contare la notte, come le pecore, prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
Eppure il Dottor Glover riesce ad esser persino più raccapricciante del generale del plotone che aveva la fastidiosa abitudine di divorare scatolette di fagioli, fumando sigari cubani, sputando saliva marroncina a pochi centimetri dagli stivali dei soldati.  
  
« li abiamo ovrati »  
  
Se non fosse un superiore, il datore di lavoro, Samuel quella dannata caramella gliela farebbe ingoiare con la forza bruta, strozzandocelo, ma non può concedersi il lusso d’esser licenziato, ha bisogno dei soldi, tanti soldi, che il Laboratorio Nazionale dell’Oklahoma gli ha garantito, se collaborerà senza chiedere e senza protestare.  
Deve rassegnarsi a sopportarlo e la pazienza non è mai stato suo pregio, non ne conosce neppure il significato, rissoso per natura, nell’esercito ha trovato quella valvola di sfogo che gli serviva per schivare la minaccia del carcere, la rabbia l’ha salvato dalla morte più e più volte, giù in Vietnam ha ucciso così tanti nativi da aver perso il conto dopo il primo mese; gli sono rimasti i segni, invisibili, di incubi a tormentarlo, i fantasmi delle vittime, notte e giorno.  
  
« umero ue e umero – succhia disgustosamente il succo della caramella, spostandola al lato sinistro dell’interno guancia – dieci »  
  
Le dita, raccapriccianti dita quasi interamente prive di unghie, del Dottor Glover fanno scivolare un fascicolo nocciola, spingendoglielo sotto gli appesantiti occhi acquamarina, cerchiati da profonde occhiaie  
  
« ovarali »  
  
È un ordine che non esige domande, né lamentele, va eseguito senza osare parlare, Samuel sa riconoscere i dittatoriali atteggiamenti di superiori troppo intenti a tener il deretano comodamente poggiato a sedie, dietro scrivanie sicure, per sporcarsi le mani; uomini che delegano tutto, che comandano e non ammettono proteste, ne ha conosciute di teste di cazzo nella vita.  
Il Dottor Glover è primo, nella classifica di stronzi che ha personalmente stillato, in una notte insonne, particolarmente soffocante.  
Le fotografie, spillate ai fogli racchiusi nella cartella di cartoncino nocciola, raffigurano volti così giovani, così innocenti.  
Un ragazzino ed una bambina, le nuche d’entrambi rasate, gli occhi sgranati e terrore impresso nelle iridi.  
Le date di nascita riportate lateralmente, 1966 e 1970.  
Che non si tratta d’una semplice catena di laboratori di ricerca tecnologica, legata all’elettricità, stanziati su suolo nazionale, Samuel, l’aveva capito dopo poche settimane dall’assunzione; ma non aveva mai avuto modo di vedere, concretamente, le cavia di cui alcuni colleghi parlavano.  
Ora le ha dinnanzi agli occhi ed è sconcertante la giovane età d’entrambi, prigionieri sin dalla nascita, non hanno mai conosciuto il mondo, né la luce del sole, saranno là fuori, all’esterno, disorientati e smarriti; sarà facile catturarli.  
  
« li volete vivi? »  
  
Domanda lecita, concessa, anzi doverosa, ma dietro quelle parole da rigido soldatino impassibile, Samuel, cela la speranza di non doversi macchiare di sangue innocente, ne ha già le mani pieni da anni e non ha posto per altri fantasmi, troppi quelli che infestano la mente, che gli vivono dentro trascinandosi asfissiati catene pesanti.  
Il Dottor Glover rosicchia il guscio della caramella, scrocchia fastidiosamente sotto la pressione dei denti, ed annuisce porgendogli un secondo fascicolo, in cartoncino rosso; la dicitura sul fronte riporta il nome d’una terza struttura, affiliata anch’essa al complesso di laboratori  
  
« anze quetta »  
  
Numero undici non è più grande della numero dieci, anch’essa dalla nuca rasata, ma nello sguardo impresso nella pellicola della polaroid v’è rabbia e dolore, una dolore differente dalla rassegnazione di cui sono, invece, intrise le iridi di numero due.  
Avrà bisogno di più uomini, d’un esercito d’almeno quindi soldati, i sette che gli sono stati messi a disposizione non basteranno per contrastare tutti e tre i soggetti evasi; dovrà organizzare un plotone compatto e preparato ad ogni evenienza, se c’è una cosa che ha capito, negli anni di servizio, è l’imprevedibilità.  
Il Vietnam gli ha insegnato che è un errore imperdonabile sottovalutare l’avversario sulla base delle caratteristiche fisiche, dell’età e dell’inesperienza, chiunque sul campo di battaglia, con la morte a soffiargli al collo, s’avvinghia alla vita sino a divenire un pericoloso combattente.  
  
« mi serviranno più uomini – stringe i fascicoli, ergendosi in piedi – l’operazione inizierà tra tre giorni, come stabilito »  
  
Il Dottor Glover deglutisce, finalmente, i rimasugli della caramella, passandosi la lingua tra i denti disgustosamente marroncini, stuzzicando i canini col mignolo, Samuel si costringe a ricacciare un conato di vomito nel fondo dello stomaco  
  
« voglio sperare non richiederà troppo tempo – soffia, le serpentine labbra plasmate in un ghigno perfido – gli abbiamo concesso sin troppa libertà »  
  
Quella che meriterebbero, vorrebbe poterlo dire, vorrebbe poter inchiodare al muro quel colletto bianco e strozzarlo col camice, ma ha bisogno, davvero bisogno, dei soldi che il lavoro gli garantisce e dovrà sopportare altro peso a gravargli sulla coscienza, già sporca di rosso sangue  
  
« impiegheremo meno d’un mese – sentenzia, valutando sbrigativamente le ipotetiche situazioni possibili – Hawkins è una piccola città, impossibile possano sfuggirci »  
  
« voglio sperare »  
  
È una minaccia, se falliranno, se fallirà, potrà dire addio allo stipendio e si ritroverà nuovamente disoccupato, a vagabondare tra bar e strade solitarie, a cercare di scacciare fantasmi affogandoli in litri d’alcolici, a tentare di dimenticare la famiglia che l’ha rinnegato anni ed anni fa, quei dannati pacifisti che gli hanno sputato addosso odio e delusione, a cercare di sopravvivere senza un lavoro e senza nessuno disposto a concederglielo.  
Detesta il Dottor Glover, il Laboratorio di Nazionale dell’Oklahoma, il Dipartimento di Ricerche Scientifiche su cavie umane, detesta ogni singolo aspetto del lavoro che è costretto a svolgere, ma è l’unico che è riuscito a trovare, non ha altra scelta se non quella d’eseguire gli ordini; un soldatino manovrato dai fili d’uomini che non hanno scuse, né giustificazioni, per l’amoralità che gli alberga nei cuori neri.  
  
« li cattureremo, garantisco »

  
{ _nothing ever lasts forever  
everybody wants to  
rule the world_ }


	2. Campi di battaglia nella mente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qualcosa di oscuro serpeggia tra le tranquille strade di Hawkins.  
> Vecchi scenari tornano a ripetersi, mentre la vita cittadina scorre ignara del pericolo che si nasconde nella notte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille a tutti coloro che hanno letto, spero che la storia vi stia piacendo; almeno un pochino.  
> Se i personaggi risulteranno un po' OOC vi chiedo scusa, ma non è sempre facile, provo a mantenerli IC, ma alle volte è difficile.  
> In questo capitolo ho aggiunto alcuni OCs e, ci terrei a precisare, che la Robin da me inserita non somiglia in nulla, se non in nome ed aspetto estetico, a quella che si vederà nella terza stagione; inoltre, come da tag, questa Robin conosce già, abbastanza bene, Billy. [maggiori informazioni nelle note a fine capitolo]  
> Vi ho avvertiti, per correttezza.  
> Spero non vi annoierà troppo, buona lettura.

L’idiota che le aveva promesso un passaggio è svanito, tra la folla di persone alla festa, e s’è ritrovata a doverlo elemosinare, tra ubriachi e frastornati.  
L’unico sobrio che è riuscita a trovare, s’è rivelato essere uno squallido approfittatore, convintosi di dover ricevere, in cambio del passaggio, qualcosa di più consistente d’un semplice ed educato grazie.  
Le brucia ancora il palmo, scontratosi contro lo zigomo del suddetto.  
È scesa dall’auto gridandogli contro e se ne pente, adesso che si rende conto di quanto desertica sia la strada, del silenzio che l’avvolge e della notte rischiarata unicamente dai raggi lunari.  
Fortunatamente casa non dista molto, basta affrettare il passo.  
Sbuffa, aggiustandosi l’ondeggiante coda corvina, il suono dei tacchi, picchiettanti sull’asfalto riecheggia nel buio e, per un’istante, le pare d’udire qualcosa muoversi, oltre le fronde degli alberi.  
Il cuore salta un battito, è solamente suggestione si ripete, ma le gambe allungano le falcate all’eco d’un ringhiare inusuale; non somiglia ad un lupo, né ad un cane randagio.  
Non sembra neppure animale, ma dev’essere la paranoia, si ripete, mentre il battito cardiaco accelera.  
Un luccichio sinistro le balena dinnanzi agli occhi, i piedi si cementificano all’asfalto, le iridi scrutano tra le fronde, cercano quel brillare così simile a denti affilati, bramosi di carne, che l’ha fatta sobbalzare.  
Volge il capo, accorciando le distanze tra lei ed il bordo del bosco, il piede inciampa in qualcosa di vischioso, una radice cresciuta al margine della strada; ma le radici non si muovono, non somigliano al viscido ramo che le rompe le calze, graffiandole la pelle.  
La paura le blocca il respiro, brividi agitati le gelano il sangue nelle vene, tenta d’opporsi, di calciare e liberare la caviglia da quella morsa che si stringe, ancor di più, ad ogni movimento.  
C’è una macchina, in lontananza, ne vede i fanali sopraggiungere all’orizzonte; è distante, troppo distante.  
Il ringhio le rimbomba nei timpani, come fosse a pochi centimetri, e l’orrore le si dipinge in volto.  
Denti sottili, aguzzi, più numerosi di qualsiasi altra dentatura animale, le sbavano alle spalle.  
La radice le graffia il polpaccio, la strattona all’asfalto.  
Sangue le scivola dalle ginocchia feritesi, tagli cremisi le bruciano i palmi, le unghie si scheggiano nel tentativo disperato d’afferrare la strada, d’arpionarvisi ed impedire il brutale trascinamento.  
La macchina è ancora troppo distante e non la sente gridare, lottare per la vita.  
S’aggrappa a tutta la forza che possiede, i piedi calciano l’aria, le mani si sporcano di terriccio, la carreggiata oscurata dagli arbusti e la luce lunare nascostasi tra le fronde.  
Il buio l’avvolge.  
Grida, ancora ed ancora, mentre la terra s’apre, reclamandone il corpo.  
Urla, la disperazione brucia in gola, mentre la terra l’imprigiona, liane viscide attorno al corpo, strette al collo.  
Grida ed urla, lacrime le solcano il volto, righe nere di mascara le macchiano le gote, mentre la terra la divora, fagocitandola.  
Luci gialle nella notte, fanali vicini eppure troppo lontani, s’imprimono nelle iridi e strozza un’ultima, straziante, richiesta d’aiuto, ma è già una voce soffocata, un suono in calando, quel che riecheggia debole nel cupo bosco notturno.

 

[ ► ](https://youtu.be/uk_wUT1CvWM)   
{ _f_ _ inished with my woman  
'cause she couldn't help me with my mind  
people think i'm insane  
because i am frowning all the time _ }

 

  
Sente urla squarciare la notte, così forti, così disperate, da sembrargli reali; lì, fuori dal finestrino, da qualche parte tra gli alberi.  
Stringe il volante, le nocche pallide e la mandibola serrata, non guarda, non cerca, sa già che non troverà nulla.  
Detesta  il buio più nero, nella notte si camuffano troppe cose.  
Samuel l’ha vissuto, il terrore celato nelle tenebre, e gli è rimasto incollato addosso, sotto pelle, nelle viscere.  
Gli fa ancora tremare il cuore, quando cala la sera, quando chiude gli occhi, vede ancora l’inferno della giungla vietnamita.  
Lo sente persino qui, in questa strada desertica, fiocamente rischiarata dalla luna, illuminata unicamente dai fanali della vettura.  
Deve espirare ed inspirare, profondamente, concentrandosi sull’asfalto, ripetendosi che non v’è niente in quel placido bosco ai margini della carreggiata, solamente animali notturni e gufi appollaiati ai rami; le urla sono soltanto dentro di lui, fuori c’è la quiete d’una serata qualunque, in una qualunque cittadina statunitense.  
Il Vietnam è lontano, non è qui, non è dentro quel boschetto.  
Quegli alberi non sono la giungla che s’è ingoiata il plotone, i compagni, il migliore amico ed anni, troppi anni, di gioventù.  
Che ha ucciso il ragazzo di Portland che detestava la pioggia, che sognava le spiagge della Florida, che voleva imparare a nuotare, cavalcare le onde dell’oceano.  Il ventinovenne che amava la vita, che suonava la chitarra immaginando il palcoscenico, che sarebbe diventato musicista o barista, se le note non gli avrebbero portato fortuna.  
La terra, il fango pregno di sangue, l’ha ingoiato.  
È morto lì, il Samuel che era, nella giungla vietnamita.  
È solamente un cadavere tra i vivi, ora.  
Un morto che cammina, la scialba ombra di quel che era, prima del ’65.  
Perse tutto, quando tornò, nel ’72.  
Il funerale del padre, il matrimonio della sorella, la nascita del primo nipote, le chiamate della madre e se stesso, divorato e perito nella terra bagnatasi di lacrime e sangue.  
La bottiglia fu la sua unica compagna, finché non perse anch’essa e non gli restò altro se non quel mestiere d’uccidere che aveva appreso, a sue spesse, pagandolo caro, troppo caro.  
Infima professione, a cosa l’ha condotto?  
A camuffarsi tra le genti, a fingersi un altro, un commesso qualcunque, arrivato da vicino, da un paese ancor più piccolo di Hawkins; a braccare ragazzini innocenti, come fossero animali fuggiti da uno zoo, colpevoli unicamente d’aver lottato per esser liberi, e trovarli spensierati, nella sala giochi.  
Non è migliore degli uomini vili, privi di morale e scrupoli, mostri in giacca e cravatta, per cui lavora; persino il riflesso di sé, allo specchietto retrovisore, lo ripugna; ma quale altra scelta avrebbe?  
Tornare dalla famiglia che l’ha rinnegato? Abbracciare nuovamente la bottiglia e ridursi ancor più a miserabile cadavere, strisciante tra i vivi?  
Inseguire, cacciare sono le uniche cose che sa fare; così bene che l'ha già trovata, una fuggitiva, una ragazzina ignara del pericolo, inconsapevole d'esser monitorata come un animale selvatico.  
Ha analizzato la tranquilla cittadina e l'ha trovata, la prima vittima innocente che dovrà imprigionare nuovamente.  
Se soltanto potesse esser migliore, rinnegherebbe l'ignobile professione e si trasferirebbe qui, ad Hawkins, magari troverebbe un lavoro normale, una vita normale, ripartendo dal principio, da dove s’è lasciato; ma è inutile, non riuscirebbe, c’è solamente buio fuori e dentro.  
Un buio più denso della notte che aleggia nella dormiente città, che copre la strada e quasi cancella le bianche linee della carreggiata.  
Un buio ingannatore, che plasma il placido bosco circostante in un giungla assassina, che mostra nemici dove v’è solamente silenzio.  
Gli pare di vederlo, dinnanzi a lui, l’abbagliante folgore d’un esplosione, ma sono solamente fanali che sopraggiungono veloci, dall’altro lato della strada.  
L’accecano, momentaneamente, e lo stridio di freni rimbomba nei timpani, la vettura sfreccia, pericolosamente instabile, invadendo la sua corsia.  
Frena prontamente, accostando al bordo, incolpando gli abbaianti per l’illusione generata tra le fronde, sembravano muoversi, come se vi fosse nascosta la morte che vide in guerra; che lo segue ancora, ovunque va.  
Sbatte le palpebre, riuscendo fugacemente a scorgere la sagoma d’un ragazzo, al volante, non avrà più di diciotto anni; dev’essere ubriaco.  
L’ha provata anche lui, la medesima sensazione di poter esser ancora padrone di sé, incapace d’accorgersi degli alcolici in circolo nel sangue, e dell’assenza di reale controllo sul proprio corpo.  
Se fosse un cittadino migliore, un essere umano migliore, lo seguirebbe e, forse, lo fermerebbe prima che possa finire col ferirsi o ferire qualcuno; ma non è più una persona, è il fantasma di sé, un cadavere che si trascina per inerzia.  
Chiunque sia quel ragazzo, Samuel, riesce unicamente a sperare, guardandolo zizzagare lontano, di non doverne scoprire il nome nei necrologi.  
    


{  _all day long i think of things  
but nothing seems to satisfy  
think i'll lose my mind  
if i don't find something to pacify _ }

  
Grida insulti, ai fanali che l'hanno abbagliato, sovrastando l’eccessivo volume della musica, che rimbomba nell’abitacolo, stordendolo ancor di più.  
Picchietta il volante, mimando sgraziatamente un ritmo che non riesce a seguire, nello stomaco v’è un maremoto, acre sapore di bile ed alcolici risale la trachea, il disgustoso retrogusto dei conati di vomito, faticosamente respinti, si incolla al palato.  
Quanto diamine dista, ancora, casa sua?  
Le villette si somigliano tutte, le pareti bianche, i tetti rossastri, i giardini curati, sembrano tutte casa sua.  
Svolta bruscamente, le ruote lasciano scie nerastre di gomma bruciata all’asfalto, ed inchioda sovrastando il cornicione in cemento, delimitante la dimora dalla careggiata.  
Tasta il metallo della portiera, cercando la maniglia, schiacciandovisi contro, la mente vortica, gli sembra d’esser in una barca, in alto mare, durante un’implacabile tempesta.  
È la gravità, quella stessa forza di gravità che pare esser aumentata, a chiudere lo sportello della Camaro, lasciata lì, malamente posteggiata, la metà anteriore nel giardino di casa e l’altra al margine della carreggiata.  
I piedi faticano a sorreggerlo, barcolla instabile, digrignando i denti in insulti farfugliati, rivolti al vento, al cielo, alla notte, al mondo che gira troppo veloce e ad un volto che non tollera ne invada la mente; da sobrio, da ubriaco, sempre.  
Oscilla, tastandosi le tasche dei jeans, cercando un pacchetto di sigarette che aveva, l’ultima volta che controllò, ringhiando altri insulti impastati tra la lingua e i denti.  
D’abitudine solleva la gamba e rischia di cadere, non trovando gli scalini in pietra che, ne è certo, disegnano un sentiero lungo dalla porta d’ingresso sino al bordo strada.  
Forse qualcuno li ha tolti, magari quella stupida di Susan ha capito che sono orribili o, forse, suo padre ha deciso che erano scomodi; che importa, meglio, camminare è relativamente più facile, mentre il mondo gira e gira come una giostra impazzita, senza scalini tra i piedi.  
Ha le chiavi strette tra le dita, non sa quando, ne come, cercava le sigarette e le ha trovate.  
L’ultima volta che l’ha vista, la porta di casa sua, era nocciola e non verde foglia.  
Avranno ridipinto, che importanza ha.  
Forza le chiavi nella serratura, se non si muovesse così tanto sarebbe più facile, ma continua a spostarsi e Billy bestemmia, sillabe strisciati tra i denti, quel minimo di lucidità rimastagli gli ricorda che, se il padre dovesse sentirlo rincasare, non sarebbe piacevole.  
Tenta una, due, tre, quattro volte, la dannata serratura non collabora, ma la porta s’apre comunque.  
Traballa, la spalla destra si scontra con lo stipite, nel tentativo di non collidere contro la femminile sagoma, che gli appare, sfocata, dinnanzi alle iridi annebbiate.  
È un insieme di linee rosee sbiadite, deve sbattere le palpebre ripetutamente per riuscire a focalizzarne l’ovoidale contorno del volto, la zazzera bionda, miele scuro, che le incornicia scompigliata il viso, filamenti ondulati sfiorano le spalle minute, e le gemme zaffiro che lo fissano annoiate.  
Non è Maxine, di questo ne è certo. Non può essere cresciuta in una notte e, sicuramente, non s’è tinta e tagliata i capelli.  
Di che colore sono quelli di Susan?

 

« E chi altri se non Hargrove! »

 

Non suona come Susan, l’ironica voce che lo riconosce.  
Forse questa non è casa sua.

 

« Cristo, sei ubriaco fradicio! »

« Che cazzo vuoi? »

« Io!? Che cazzo voglio io!? Tu che cazzo vuoi! »

« E' casa mia! »

« Cos-Billy, casa tua è più giù! »

 

Sbatte nuovamente le palpebre, appoggiandosi ancor di più allo stipite, le chiavi tintinnano nel palmo della mano destra, l’altra ciondola ai fianchi, la solleva, puntando l’indice contro la sagoma che acquista forme vagamente più nitide; familiari.  
A troneggiare, nel grigio sfondo della maglietta, c’è l’immagine d’un Diavolo rosso, sorretto da fili, manovrati da uno scheletro che somiglia ad un zombie decomposto da secoli, sovrastato dalla scritta Iron Maiden; il tessuto stropicciato le veste largo, al punto da sfiorarne l’inguine e coprirne, parzialmente, i corti pantaloncini ginnici, d’un giallo sgargiante.  
Conosce una sola persona, in tutta Hawkins, che può indossare una simile maglietta, consapevole del nome stampatovi sopra.

 

« Merda    
–   
biascica, sporgendosi in avanti    
–   
  
non è casa mia, merda! »

« Ah, quindi qualcosa capisci!    
  
–   
sbuffa, in risposta, arpionandogli la spalla    
–   
sei un coglione, un gigantesco coglione! »

 

La sente spingerlo, debolmente eppure sgarbatamente, verso l’interno e tenta di scacciarla, ma l’equilibrio gli si oppone, le pareti oscillano terremotate e si ritrova a barcollare sino a scontrarsi con la porta, richiusasi dietro di lui.

 

« E' un fottuto miracolo che sei ancora vivo! »

 

La vede svanire, lei e la sagoma, identica a lei, che gli danza vicina; l’intera stanza danza. È tutto così maledettamente movimentato, non c’è un singolo centimetro fermo, le pareti vibrano ed il divano sembra distare miglia.  
I passi, dei nudi piedi di Robin risuonano come la marcia di cento uomini, eppure gli sembra cammini così lentamente.

 

« Bevi »

 

Sono due o forse è solamente uno, il bicchiere che prova a porgergli e, se il palato non fosse impastato da saliva ed acido retrogusto, glielo strapperebbe dalle dita solamente per poi gettarlo al suolo; per chi diamine l’ha preso? Per una patetica donnicciola bisognosa d’aiuto?  
L’afferra bruscamente, qualche goccia zampilla oltre il bordo in vetro e cade al parquet nocciola, Robin sbuffa qualcosa e Billy le rivolge il migliore degli sguardi minatori, ma deve risultare uno scialbo tentativo perché non sortisce affatto l’effetto desiderato.  
Robin non indietreggia, ma che s’aspettava, non l’ha mai fatto.  
Gli indica, invece, il corridoio davanti a lui, quel corridoio che sembra infinito, ed arcua persino un sopracciglio fissandolo autoritaria; c’è una sfumatura di tacita disapprovazione a colorarne le iridi zaffiro opaco.

 

« Devo trascinartici? »

« Fanculo, no! »

 

Biascica, incollando le labbra al bicchiere e, qualsiasi cosa vi sia, non è acqua quella che ingurgita, è succo di limone ed una, due esagerando, gocce d’acqua.  
Se riuscisse a capire dove, esattamente, si sia fermata Robin il dannato bicchiere glielo tirerebbe contro, ma forse non lo farebbe realmente neppure da sobrio, questione di mero istinto di sopravvivenza; quella piccola parte lucida, razionalmente consapevole del tempo e dello spazio, gli ricorda che Robin, la Robin che ha dinnanzi, è la stessa che ha intimato di distruggere il parabrezza d’un auto, con una spranga in ferro arrugginito.  
Non ha neppure voluto sapere perché, non gli importava, si disse che aveva i suoi buoni motivi, che forse il proprietario della vettura se lo meritava, ma il fatto che quella ragazza dai capelli arruffati e lo sguardo adirato, minuta e non più alta d’un metro e settanta, avesse il coraggio di minacciare un idiota, il doppio più massiccio di lei, posteggiato al ciglio della strada, davanti al vialetto di casa Mooney, alle otto d’un sabato pomeriggio autunnale, riuscì a scucirgli quella che, se ne stupisce ancor oggi, fu la prima spontanea risata dopo il trasferimento; a due settimane scarse dal trasloco non s’aspettava di trovare qualcosa di vagamente divertente, nella schifosa Hawkins.  
A giudicare dall’indice puntatogli contro Robin sta minacciando lui, adesso. Parole scrosciano come una cascata impetuosa dalle carnose labbra ed il bicchiere scivola dalle dita di Billy, infrangendosi al suolo; se sia voluto o meno non lo sa neppure lui.

 

« Testa di cazzo pure da ubriaco fradicio    
–   
soffia, sforzandosi di mantener bisbigliata la voce    
–   
cristo, dovevo lasciarti fuori »

 

Non lo avrebbe fatto, lo sa da ubriaco, lo sa da sobrio e lo sa anche lei.  
È una specie di coesistenza al limite tra il tollerare e l’apprezzare, una sorta di tacita coalizione che funziona sul filo d’un precipizio, da un lato la costante possibilità d’una rissa e dall’altra la perenne condivisione di pacifico silenzio; nel mezzo tutto il resto, un oceano chiuso in un filo sottile.

 

« Bene, fanculo    
–   
biascia nuovamente, deglutendo conati di vomito, l’intruglio bevuto li ha resi ancor più intensi    
–   
  
cazzo fa schifo, stronza! »

« Mi santificheranno    
  
–   
sentenzia, continuando ad indicare il corridoio    
–   
ce la fai o è una missione impossibile? »

 

Billy deglutisce l’acerbo sapore che ne impasta il palato, grumi aspri discendono e poi risalgono la trachea, grugnisce qualcosa che neppure lui riesce a comprendere, litigando con la forza gravitazionale e l’equilibrio. Il pavimento è storto, camminare è un’impresa complessa, ma nell’appannata confusione mentale resiste, tenace, l’orgoglio di rifiutare qualsiasi genere d’aiuto e Robin inspira, espirando poi uno sbuffo contrariato; camminandogli davanti, con una facilità che gli invidia.  
Le porte che s’affacciano lungo il corridoio sono tante, più di quelle che ricordava, infondo, sulla destra, ve n’è una aperta da cui emerge un fascio d’intensa luce accecante; è quasi certo d’esservisi spinto dentro o forse è stata Robin a farlo.  
Qualcuno, da qualche parte, alle sue spalle, sussurra qualcosa.

 

« E' ubriaco? »

« Tu che dici!? »

« Vuoi una mano? Ho sentito un rumore, prima, sta bene? »

« Era solo un cazzo di bicchiere, Teddy, torna a dormire, è tutto sotto controllo »

« Sicura? »

« Uh-uhm, so gestirlo »

 

Non sente la risposta, ma la porta si chiude.  
E Billy arranca faticosamente, aggrappandosi ad ogni superficie che incontra, sino a poggiarsi contro il bordo in ceramica della vasca e Robin espira una pazienza sorprendentemente pacata; oltrepassandolo, incastrandosi alla sinistra della tazza del gabinetto, sollevandone il copri-water.

 

« Evita di vomitarti addosso »

« Non devo-merda-vomitare »

« Oh sì che devi »

 

Ha ragione, i conati di vomito aumentano col passare dei minuti, camminare li ha resi ancor più insistenti, e le gambe cedono, scivolando alle mattonelle azzurrognole; si ritrova a fissare l’acqua del gabinetto, le mani istintivamente strettesi al bordo inferiore del sanitario.  
Patetico.  
Che direbbe suo padre, vedendolo così?  
Che è una ridicola donnicciola, una debole e ridicola donnicciola.  
Dischiude la bocca per lamentarsene, per inveire contro il mondo intero, ma quel che ne fuoriesce non sono parole, bensì il disgustoso sapore di bile, saliva ed alcolici miscelatisi ai succhi gastrici, una cascata d’orripilanti colori dipinge l’acqua del gabinetto; lo sgradevole odore gli risale le narici, causando ulteriori conati di vomito.  
Robin non ha alcuna reazione, né nausea, né fastidio. L’aggira, sino a svanire dall’esiguo raggio visivo che riesce ad avere, col capo nascosto nel sanitario, e Billy sobbalza impercettibilmente, sentendone le affusolate dita scostargli ciocche dal volto, ad impedire che si macchino del disgustoso effetto collaterale della sbornia.  
Se fosse più lucido, l’allontanerebbe bruscamente, ma i tumulti nello stomaco e l’impossibilità di muoversi ne paralizzano le reazioni; riesce unicamente a picchiare le nocche al pavimento.

 

« Cristo, Billy, non t'affogerò come meriteresti, quindi vomita e basta »

 

Ne sente le ginocchia sfiorargli i fianchi ed il cocente imbarazzo, d’esser pateticamente debole, gli divampa negli zigomi.  
Non è una ridicola donnicciola, non ha bisogno d’aiuto, vorrebbe poterglielo gridare, vorrebbe poter rifiutare la gentilezza, inconsueta, che gli riserba; ma ha una disgustosa fontana che zampilla dalle labbra dischiuse ed il mondo gira ancora troppo velocemente.  
La rabbia ribolle nel sangue, tra globuli rossi sguazzanti nell’alcool che li ha intossicati, ed è tutta colpa di un dannatissimo ciuffo bruno e dannate iridi nocciola; è tutta colpa del maledetto Steve Harrington.  
Un altro pugno al bordo della tazza. 

 

« Vaf-cu    
–   
articolare parole è complesso, quando tutto quel che riesce a fuoriuscire dalla bocca è ripugnante rigurgito    
–   
ca-zo! »

« Sì, sì, agli insulti ci pensi dopo eh! »

 

Le affusolate dita scivolano via dai capelli, la sente oltrepassarlo ed incastrarsi, nuovamente, nell’angolo, tra il mobiletto del lavabo ed il gabinetto, ancora colmo del disgusto vomitato, assieme alla dignità.  
S’è svuotato degli alcolici ingurgitati e della virilità che un uomo deve avere, come gli è stato insegnato, sin da bambino.  
S’è mostrato un omuncolo privo di spina dorsale, il padre glielo urlerebbe contro, sbattendolo al muro.  
Robin, invece, non dice niente, abbassa il copri-water, scarica e resta lì, un candido asciugamano tra le mani e paziente calma a plasmarne il volto; come se fosse esperta, di sbornie da far smaltire.

 

« Tien- »

« 'Fanculo, non voglio il cazzo d’aiuto »

 

Discosta, bruscamente, quell’asciugamano portogli, rifiutando testardamente l’aiuto che, è evidente persino per l’annebbiata mente, necessiterebbe.  
Biascica ancora, la bocca è arida ed il retrogusto dell’alcolico rigurgito acido la rende amara, ma le pareti girano meno vertiginosamente.

 

« Sei un idiota fottutamente testardo! »

 

Scocca al palato Robin, lanciandogli l’asciugamano contro, incurante delle saette che tentano d’incenerirla. Forse è inutile, realmente inutile, continuare ad ostentare minacce che non possono essere credibili, non dopo aver rigurgitato alcoolici, saliva, bile e dignità, soprattutto dignità, nella tazza del gabinetto, in un bagno non suo.

 

« Bevi »

 

Gli ordina poi, con la medesima intonazione che si riserverebbe ad un bambino capriccioso, allungandogli un bicchiere che non sa quando, né come, si sia procurata.  
Non vorrebbe accettare, vorrebbe romperlo come ha fatto prima, ma la gola reclama acqua, a scacciare il retrogusto del vomito, e le dita l’afferrano per necessità. Ne ingoia avidamente il contenuto, come un nomade nel deserto, arricciando poi il naso, percependo il sapore della menta invadergli il palato e le narici, rinfrescarne la trachea e, al contempo, infastidirne lo stomaco.

 

« Merda, che schifo di merda-stronza »

« Prego    
–   
l’ignora, strappandogli il bicchiere, prima che possa nuovamente gettarlo al suolo    
–   
  
non c’è di ché, non ringraziarmi »

« Non devo »

« Non sei meno stronzo manco da ubriaco    
  
–   
espira, poggiando la nuca contro la parete    
–   
  
allora, meglio? Devi ancora vomitare? »

« No    
  
–   
china lo sguardo, stringendo l’asciugamano    
–   
  
non…cazzo! »

« Sei un coglione    
  
–   
sentenzia    
–   
  
 hai bevu- »

« Faccio il cazzo che voglio, tu non-cazzo, non dai ordini-nessuno! »

« E' un fottuto consiglio, testa di cazzo    
  
–   
ribatte, c’è qualcosa in quelle iridi blu, qualcosa che non riesce a comprendere    
–   
impara la differenza »

 

Un consiglio.  
Non è neppure certo di sapere cosa sia, un consiglio.  
Nella vita ha ricevuto ordini, solo ordini imperativi, impartiti da nocche serrate in pugni e voce di tetro sergente.  
L’infanzia è cominciata in una casa che somigliava ad una caserma militare, è proseguita in una dimora che aveva le fattezze d’un campo di battaglia ed è diventato suolo distrutto dalla guerra, macerie e rovine, quand’ancora era troppo giovane per capire che la vita non è solamente rabbia ed odio.  
Quello che è adesso, la casa in cui è costretto a vivere, la famiglia che è obbligato a chiamare sua, è solamente l’insopportabile finzione d’una normalità che non esiste, che non sente; dietro l’apparenza, sotto al tappetto, cammina ancora su un suolo minato, c’è ancora il campo di battaglia e la guerra non è mai finita.  
Questa, però, non è casa sua.  
Qui non c’è suolo minato, non v’è nessun sergente ad impartire ordini, ad esigere militaresca disciplina, a punirne la ribellione con la brutalità di pugni e la violenza d’insulti.  
Lo sa da ubriaco, lo sa da sobrio, lo sa da mesi Billy.  
Non sa dirlo, non sa neppure perché, sa solamente che l’ha accettato.  
Se n’è accorto mesi e mesi fa ed ha finto di non sapere, continua ancora a fingere ignoranza, ma casa Mooney è territorio di pace;  un rettangolo di terra, forse l’unico in tutta Hawkins, che somiglia vagamente a qualcosa che aveva quand’era ancora in California.

 

« Dovresti bere, acqua »

« Cazzo, non rompere! »

« Dio, se sei cocciuto! »

 

Dev’esser questa, la ragione per cui, il subconscio, ha stabilito che qui, tra le pareti d’una casa non sua, poteva concedersi il lusso d’essere umano, come chiunque altri.  
Permettersi d’avere quello che la stronzetta insolente della sorellastra s’è già trovata, neppure un mese dopo il trasferimento.  
Lui s’è circondato di persone, sfoggiando la supremazia da maschio alpha che gli hanno insegnato, forse ancor prima d’imparare a parlare, ogni uomo deve manifestare per proclamarsi superiore a chiunque, perché la vita è fatta di regnanti e sudditi e solamente i deboli si lasciano comandare, solamente i deboli imitano e sottostanno, e lui non è, non può essere, un suddito.  
S’è proclamato regnante, s’è incoronato, e s’è creato la platea di ridicoli idioti capaci unicamente di vivere all’ombra d’altri, ma loro, tutti loro, non sono altro che sagome, figure vuote a popolare un’invisibile impero, non hanno valore, non hanno importanza; sono manichini.  
Robin non lo è.  
È una donna, gli direbbe il padre, ed in quanto tale sa solamente eseguire il volere degli uomini, è nata per soddisfare i maschili bisogni e vivere nell’eterna gratitudine d’avere qualcuno che la mantenga.  
Come ogni altra donna, gli ribadirebbe il padre, la natura l’ha resa debole, bisognosa di protezione, frivola e stupidamente emotiva, le ha donato quel che all’uomo manca, per renderla la metà d’un insieme che è tale dai tempi dei tempi; ma sbaglierebbe, Billy lo sa, lo sa capire ancor meglio quando la mente s’annebbia dei fumi alcolici.  
Se il padre la conoscesse la reputerebbe una stranezza da evitare, le riserverebbe disgusto; il medesimo disgusto che riserberebbe a lui, se sapesse quanto esso stesso sia differente da tutto quel che gli è stato detto di dover essere.  
Forse è per questo, per l’umana necessità di complici relazioni interpersonali, esulanti dall’apparenza di superficiali interazioni, bisognosi d’un inconscia volontà di reciproca fiducia, rispetto o quel che, i sentimentali, chiamerebbero sincerità d’amicizia, che Billy ha inconsapevolmente decretato Robin un’alleata, un’eccezione in una recita magistralmente elaborata, un piccolo spiraglio di realtà dietro le quinte d’un perenne palcoscenico; ed ha deciso che, almeno lei, poteva non essere suddita d’una corona invisibile.  
Non l’hanno chiarito, né espresso, mai, neppure per sbaglio, probabilmente preferirebbere la tortura all’ammetterlo, ma la verità la conoscono ed il Billy ubriaco la teme meno di quello sobrio. È infintamente più facile accettare d’essere umano, quando la mente è invasa da nebbia alcolica; forse è per questo che, la Camaro, s’è fermata a casa Mooney.

 

« 'Fanculo    
–   
ribadisce, biasciando parole    
–   
  
non rompere, cazzo! »

« Sei tu quello che è venuto a rompermi alle una di notte, ubriaco fradicio    
  
–   
sbuffa    
–   
e come cazzo t’è venuto in mente di guidare, ti sei bevuto pure il cervello!? »

 

Glielo sillaba, scandendo parola per parola, come se stesse parlando ad un ragazzino che meriterebbe lo stampo del palmo testo, tatuato alla guancia.

 

« Cazzo ti frega, è colpa sua-Harrington, fottuto Harrington, colpa sua, sempre-cazzo! E togliti! »

 

S’alza, troppo velocemente, le pareti tornano a vorticare, lo stomaco a contorcersi e l’odore sgradevole del vomito comincia ad invadere l’atmosfera; la cocente vergogna, d’aver rigurgitato la dignità nel gabinetto, ribolle nelle vene, paralizzandolo contro la parete.  
Avrebbe bisogno d’uscire, di distruggere qualcosa, ma l’unico oggetto che trova è l’asciugamano e lo stringe tra le dita, come se fosse possibile spezzarlo, lanciandolo sgraziatamente al suolo.

 

« Che c’entra _golden boy ¹_? Ehi, oh Billy    
–   
lo richiama, camminandogli alle spalle    
–   
  
non torni a casa ridotto così »

« 'Fanculo, non dai ordini-che cazzo vuoi? »

« Evitarti fottute ramanzine    
  
–   
soffia, oltrepassandolo    
–   
e che c’entra Harrington? »

 

Che magnanima, gli sfugge un risolino gutturale, sguaiato.  
Che diamine c’entra Harrington?  
Tutto, ecco cosa.  
È la spaventosamente chiara risposta, persino per l’ancora annebbiata mente.  
La ragione dell’eccesso alcolico, la patetica, intollerabile ragione.  
È una verità, un orribile segreto, attorcigliato al collo, lo soffoca giorno dopo giorno, un insopportabile ed insostenibile realtà che gli grava addosso, da anni, e che il maledetto Harrington gli ricorda; ogni singola volta, basta guardarlo e la verità torna a far rumore nella mente.  
È un ematoma interno che lo distrugge, lentamente, da così tanto tempo da aver dimenticato come fosse prima, quando non sapeva, quando non sospettava, quand’ancora le leggi del padre erano solamente la giusta educazione per un figlio maschio, e non dettami di rigide imposizioni a schiacciarne i polmoni.  
Non può tollerarla, non può accettarla, non può ritenerla reale, può solamente odiarla ed odiare Harrington, il resto del mondo, l’universo intero, per averlo imprigionato nella condanna d’una verità inammissibile.

 

« Cazzo ti frega, stupida-come lo stupido, fottuto _pretty boy_ -lo ammazzo, devo-'fanculo Harrington e 'fanculo tu! »

 

Le parole rotolano dalla lingua, la mente distratta s’è lasciata ingannare e sopraffare dal subconscio.  
Il rigido controllo, la meticolosa recita, i segreti seppelliti in anfratti della mente, sepolti e rinchiusi in vasi sigillati, stanno vacillando e cadendo, frantumandosi in mille pezzi, risalendo le corde vocali, formando frasi che forzano le labbra, che fremono per esser udite e Billy è inerme, soggiogato dalla nebbia dei fumi alcolici; vulnerabile, sputa sincerità zoppa.

 

« Che t’ha fatto?    
–   
aggrotta la fronte, fissandolo interrogativa    
–   
 Billy, che- »

« Tutto, sempre-è-cazzo, ti frega-cristo, con lui!? No, 'fanculo-l'ammazzo! »

« Con lui? Di che cazzo parli!? – aggrotta la fronte, poggiandosi al bordo del lavandino – pensi che-oh cristo-senti, no, lascia perdere, sei troppo ubrico, non capisci, dirmi solo che t’ha fatto? »

« Tutto-non devi, con lui    
–   
farfuglia    
–   
  
tu non capisci un cazzo, togliti, stronza! »

« E di nuovo, no! A tutto!    
  
–   
sentenzia, sbarrandogli la strada    
–   
Billy sturati le orecchie, non sono cieca e non sono manco stupida, capisco pure troppe cose, e-non torni a casa, conciato così, punto! »

 

Perché?  
Perché insiste?  
Perché continua a trattarlo come se fosse un bambino capriccioso?  
Quel maledetto Steve Harrington la sta contagiando, la sta tramutando in una babysitter, non lo sopporta, non sopporta neppure che lavorino nella medesima, dannata, gelateria.  
Parlano e cosa si dicono?  
A volte Robin comincia a blaterare del lavoro che detesta, dei clienti che non sopporta, delle ragazze che entrano e ridacchiano come oche starnazzanti, di Maxine che la fissa come se le desse fastidio incontrarla lì, del moccioso che idolatra Steve, neppure fosse il migliore essere umano dell’universo intero, e di quell’altra strana ragazzina che, ultimamente, persino Billy s’è ritrovato in casa.  
Ogni volta la intima di tacere, ribadendole quanto poco gli interessi.  
Ed ogni volta i resoconti dettagliati di Robin gli s’imprimono nella mente, marchiati col fuoco, appunti involontariamente segnati, richiusi nei contenitori da seppellire in qualche anfratto impolverato e sperduto, nel fondo del cervello.

 

« Col fottuto perfetto, fottutamente perfetto, fottuto _pretty boy_   
–   
biascica, sibilando lettere strisciate tra i denti ed il palato, ancora pregne dell’alcolica confusione e d'ira    
–   
  
non lui, sei-cazzo, stronza, non rompere! »

« E' divertente, da ubriaco sei più sincero    
  
–   
un risolino, un fastidioso risolino indifferente, le sfugge dalle labbra    
–   
certo, non sai quello che dici, ma lo pensi, cazzo se lo pensi! »

 

Ha ragione, non se ne rende conto, è da quand’è arrivato, presentandosi con la prepotenza d’un ubriaco impossibilitato a comprendersi, inconsapevolmente sottomesso all’inconscio eppure tenacemente avvinghiato all’orgoglio, che non capisce e non sente, né comprende, quel che dice o quel che fa.  
È tutto confuso, troppo confuso.  
Sa soltanto che ha sputato la dignità nel gabinetto d’una casa che non è sua, che s’è rovinato, palesandosi pateticamente ridicolo.  
Che, da qualche parte, nella mente, la voce paterna gli grida insulti velenosi, strangolandogli le corde vocali, quelle stesse corde vocali che bruciano, infiammate da parole che vogliono emergere, che sono stanche d’esser taciute.  
È una lotta intestina che confonde l’annebbiata mente, ancor di più di quanto gli alcolici non abbiano già fatto.  
E se soltanto riuscisse a fermare il muro, stamperebbe il segno delle nocche alle mattonelle azzurrognole, ma forse l’ha già fatto e non se n’è reso conto, ha segni rossi sul dorso della mano destra e Robin lo fissa contrariata.

 

« Non sei un cazzo, niente, zitta! Togliti! Devo- »

« Cosa? Andare ad ammazzare Steve? Tornare a casa? »

« Sì-no-merda, io-devo- »

« Vomitare »

 

Sì, è esattamente quel che deve fare, lo stomaco è tornato a contorcersi, l’agitarsi nervosamente, biasciando parole casuali, sgrammaticate e mozzate tra i denti, ha rinvigorito i conati acidi e sente nuovamente la trachea ed il palato invaso da bile ed aspro sapore.  
Se Robin non avesse prontamente sollevato il copri-water, probabilmente, avrebbe rigurgitato lì sopra.  
E vomita, ancora una volta, quel pizzico di dignità che gli era rimasto.  
Patetico, è dannatamente patetico.  
Insopportabilmente ridicolo.  
Lo detesta, lo odia al punto da stringere la tazza del sanitario, la sradicherebbe se potesse, distruggendola.

 

« Okay, ho capito, vuoi ammazzarlo, e va bene, più stipendio per me, seppelliremo il cadavere, ma prima dimmi che cazzo t’ha fatto »

 

È forse l’unica persona, in tutta Hawkins, se non nell’intero mondo, che non l’incolpa a prescindere, che non si pone il dubbio che possa esser stato solamente lui a fare qualcosa e non Steve Harrington, il santo, immacolato, Steve Harrington; la personificazione della perfezione.  
È stranamente confortante, un calmante che sopisce parzialmente il ribollire della rabbia nel sangue, nelle vene inondate da residui alcolici ed ira, nervosa ira, che quel guazzabuglio d’emozioni confusionarie gli alimenta nell’appannata mente; capace unicamente di pensare ad un nome, un singolo, dannato nome e alle intollerabili implicazioni, insopportabilmente inammissibili verità, che ne sono intrinsecamente legate.  
Robin non ha mai dato per scontato che la colpa, di qualsiasi cosa, fosse unicamente sua.  
Non l’ha fatto neppure quella volta, mesi e mesi fa, in cui la stronzetta impertinente di Maxine, lo costrinse ad abbassarsi a chiedere aiuto, dopo averlo lasciato nella catapecchia ai margini della città, tra alberi e silenzio, senza chiavi e senza auto. Non poteva né chiamare il padre, né tentare di camminare, qualsiasi cosa gli avesse iniettato nel sangue l’aveva reso pateticamente stanco.  
Compose l’unico numero che ricordava, per una serie di coincidenze della vita l’aveva già composto, altre volte, e la memoria per Billy è sempre stata una condanna ed una fortuna; la capacità di ricordare, con assoluta facilità, un numero eccessivo d’informazioni è un’arma a doppio taglio.  
Anche quella volta, quando la Chevrolet Corvette frenò bruscamente, Robin si presentò come un uragano pericolosamente impetuoso e non lo incolpò, non completamente; l’appellò per il coglione quel era stato, discussero su quanto, in verità, avesse agito nel giusto e alla fine il cinquanta percento della colpa ricadde, comunque, anche su Steve Harrington.  
Decretò così, Robin, continuando a blaterare nel tragitto di ritorno.  
Lo sta facendo anche adesso, sta dando parte della colpa a Steve, come se fosse normale, logico; un dato scontato.  
Probabilmente è l’unica persona a non considerarlo solamente uno stronzo, un rissoso narcisista, privo di controllo e pericolosamente iracondo.  
E come la ricambia, la fiducia?  
Rifiutandola testardamente, agendo accecato dall’orgoglio che gli impone d’esser cinicamente scontroso.

 

« E'-lui è-tutto – farfuglia, ciecamente sottomesso al subconscio, sollevandosi faticosamente    
–   
  
non fa un cazzo di male, è fottutamente perfetto, sempre, è-cazzo, lo sai-tu ci stai-devo stare zitto, capito? Zitta! »

« Sì, lo so, ci lavoro e basta, ma okay, sei ubriaco    
  
–   
è strana, l’intonazione somiglia ad un’inusuale preoccupazione che ne increspa la voce    
–   
Billy, non gli hai parlato, vero? Da ubriaco fradicio, così, come adesso, non l’hai fatto, vero? »

« Sì, no, non-non era-non lo so dove cazzo-volevo-merda dovevo massacrarlo-devo! »

 

Lampi di memorie balenano confusionarie nella mente, ricorda d’averlo visto tentare d’accendersi una sigaretta, gli ha parlato, aveva già bevuto, ma era ancora sobrio.  
Gli ha chiesto qualcosa, ma non riesce a ricordare cosa.  
L’ha lasciato lì, con una sigaretta tra le labbra e s’è esibito nella recita, la consueta, non ha idea di chi fosse, non l’ha neppure guardata realmente la ragazza scelta per il soffocante spettacolo d’ostentata mascolinità.  
E poi ricorda d’aver bevuto, sempre di più.  
Tutto è diventato confuso, crede d’averlo cercato, da qualche parte, in qualche angolo della sconosciuta casa, ma non l’ha trovato, è quasi certo di non esserci riuscito, o forse l’ha visto insieme a quella stupida magrolina della Wheeler, o a quell’altro, quello sfigato di Byers, ma la vista era già appannata e c’era troppa gente, troppa confusione, musica orribile e poi s’è ritrovato al volante, ha guidato.

 

« Okay, bene, lo massacrerai un altro giorno    
–   
la sente sospirare, come se avesse appena schivato un’allarmante sospetto rivelatosi infondato    
–   
  
 adesso possiamo uscire dal bagno? »

« Dove? No, cazzo- »

« Ti cedo camera mia    
  
–   
dice, semplicemente, precedendolo    
–   
sul divano non c'entri »

 

E le crede, per qualche motivo le crede.  
La voce, le intonazioni, le espressioni facciali di Robin ha imparato a riconoscerle, sta ancora imparando, ma riesce a coglierle già, persino da ubriaco; è qualcosa di spaventosamente inconscio, una spontanea comprensione che riflette quella stessa di Robin.  
Qualcosa che non ammetterebbe, non lucidamente.  
Forse, se fosse sempre ubriaco, sarebbe più sincero, un’onestà farfugliata, espressa e non sottintesa, ma forse, va bene anche così.  
Lasciarla tacita, intrinseca nei quotidiani gesti che sono divenuti, lentamente, molto lentamente, normalità.  
Ha persino il coraggio di concedersi la consapevolezza che, infondo, c’è qualcosa di confortante nel particolare equilibrio bilanciato che s’è creato, tra di loro.  
Se Billy, il Billy sobrio, ascoltasse i pensieri che invadono la mente del Billy sbronzo, se ne disgusterebbe al punto da distruggere l’intera stanza, solamente per poterli azzerare, renderli muti e sfuggire a quello che gli è stato insegnato essere un patetico sentimentalismo; quand’era ancora troppo giovane, per scindere l’educazione dall’imposizione di barbari dettami.  
Camminare è meno complesso, la camera è in un disordine note, fiocamente illuminato dai raggi lunari, filtranti tra le persiane socchiuse.

 

« Dove-dormi?    
–   
biascica, cadendo al materasso come peso morto, svuotato d’ogni cosa eppure pieno di troppe    
–   
  
no, non mi frega-cazzo, no! »

« Sul divano    
  
–   
espira    
–   
che è scomodo, ma tanto non dormirei comunque    
  
»

 

È un pallido tentativo, una scialba recita, il tiepido sorriso che gli rivolge, e non sono i fumi alcolici a renderlo sbiadito, ma è la mestizia d’una malinconia che ne incupisce le iridi a farlo apparire spento.  
L’ha vista sorridere, sorridere davvero, ogni volta che Joel l'accompagna ovunque debba andare, ogni volta che Thaddeus l’asseconda, sopportando maratone infinite di film discutibili, ed ogni singola volta in cui trova la madre in cucina, intenta a preparare qualsiasi cosa.  
Non ha mai capito perché sia così importante, per lei, vedere la famiglia intera impegnata a vivere e non ha mai chiesto dove sia il padre, mai presente, mai nominato.  
Neppure Robin ha mai chiesto il perché di tante, piccole, appena percepibili, situazioni eppure lo sa, lo sa perfettamente Billy, non possono esserle sfuggite; le ha notate, tutte, ma ha scelto di lasciarlo decidere, se parlare o tacere.  
E Billy ha scelto di non decidere, di lasciar agire il subconscio,  di concederle d’intendere fatti che non sa esporre, di lasciar parlare i silenzi e far udire frasi mute.  
Robin deve aver deciso similarmente.  
Eppure si conoscono.  
Eppure sanno quel che basta, quel che gli basta, per camminare, come funamboli esperti, in un rapporto che somiglia a quello che, ridicoli sentimentalisti come li etichetterebbe il padre, chiamano amicizia.  
Loro non la chiamano, se lo fanno l’appellano un tollerarsi, un reciproco sopportarsi, colpa delle case distanti pochi passi; accettarlo, viverlo, è più facile così.

 

« Stupida, devi dormire, cazzo no-non mi frega un cazzo! »

« Poche idee e confuse    
–   
espira ironica, volgendogli le spalle    
–   
ti girerà la testa, quando ti sdraierai, ma non dovrebbe venirti il vomito…vado a prendere l’acqua, ti servirà parecchio »

 

La premura, se ne rendo conto l’offuscata mente sbronza, è un lato che è sempre stato lì, negli scorsi mesi, ma mai così manifesto.  
Probabilmente, si risponde quel briciolo di lucidità che lentamente torna, è perché Robin sa quanto l’indomani, Billy, avrà rimosso tante, fortunatamente tante, memorie della notte trascorsa.  
E la verità, quella stessa verità che gli è scivolata frammentata, dalle labbra distratte, approfitta degli ultimi istanti di vulnerabilità, degli ultimi attimi di difese scoperte, per emergere dal sipario e prender posto nel palcoscenico, tramutando la recita in goffa sincerità.

 

« Non sono, capito    
–   
soffia, deglutendo saliva e frasi mozzate    
–   
non sono una schifosa checca del cazzo, un fottutissimo frocio di merda-sono-capito-zitta »

 

La verità non sa parlare per onestà, sa solamente un copione recitato da anni, sino a crederlo possibile, sino a negarsi l’evidenza; righe che le pepite zaffiro devono leggere al contrario, possono farlo, possono vedere oltre.  
Il subconscio, subdolo traditore, sa che Robin ne è capace, sa che ha già compreso più di quanto non gli sia stato detto; vuole sia così.  
È la goffa confessione d’un sonnambulo, d’un ubriaco che non può più mentire, che cerca un angolo di libertà, di sincerità, in un palcoscenico che non concede spazio per umane debolezze.  
Il subconscio, la verità, la mente annebbiate d’un Billy indifeso, un Billy che si detesterebbe, che esploderebbe come un vulcano sputante lava d’ira furente, ha deciso di concedergli la possibilità d’uno spiraglio nelle mura costruite negli anni, una pausa nella recita perpetua, una crepa nella maschera meticolosamente modellata; ha deciso di fidarsi.

 

« Ho capito – questa volta è un sorriso genuino, quel che gli rivolge, prima d’afferrare la maniglia – lo so già, non sono cieca, _curly top ² _»

« Fottiti, Mooney! »

 

Biascia, grugnendo a quello stupido nomignolo, o a quella singola frase che colpisce dritto al nucleo d’ogni più intimo ed inconfessabile terrore, scivolando al materasso, tra le coperte ancora disfatte dal mattino.  
Sente la porta chiudersi e i passi allontanarsi, non somigliano più ad una marcia serrata, ma ad una danza calmante, un soporifero rilassante, e le palpebre si socchiudono, mentre il mondo gira e gira ed il letto si tramuta in una nave, che solca mari in tempesta.  
Lo stomaco si contorce e lamenta, ma l’acida bile non risale la trachea, s’è liberato d’ogni veleno, è rimasto solamente l’aspro sapore dei succhi gastrici e del palato, arido di saliva.  
Il buio lo circonda, l’oscillare tramuta gradualmente in un dondolio trascurabile, sino a cessare.  
Nelle palpebre chiuse è proiettato il film della serata, la pellicola sbiadita, i contorni sfocati, sagome fuori fuoco e scenari confusi; tutto è avvolto da nebbia alcolica, domani dimenticherà, domani si ridesterà con i ricordi inghiottiti da buchi neri.  
Domani aprirà gli occhi e tornerà ad essere Billy, il Billy che deve, che si costringe ed è costretto ad essere.  
Per adesso, per ora, nel fugace e quieto lasso di tempo d’una notte, può concedere alla mente di vagare ovunque voglia; sconfitto dalla verità, giace placito sul materasso.   


 

{  _can you help me occupy my brain?_

_ I need someone to show me _

_the things in life that i can't find  
i can't see the things that make true happiness  
i must be blind_ }

 

  
È distesa al suolo, inerme, grigi filamenti ne sporcano gli abiti, la viscida sostanza nerastra ne macchia le scarpe, la rossa maglietta, i jeans ed i corvini capelli.  
Circondata da arbusti secchi, alberi anneriti, pare quasi dormire lì, tra la nebbia e la melma.  
È giovane, forse ha la sua stessa età o quella che avrebbe avuto, se artigli invisibili non l’avessero strappata alla vita.  
Ne fissa il petto, cercando di capire se si stia muovendo, nel regolare respiro o se sia già morta, ancor prima d’aprire gli occhi.

 

« E' viva? »

 

Le sopraggiunge baritonale una voce, inspira, scuotendo il capo; vorrebbe poterlo sapere.

 

 « Dove sono loro? »

 

Chiede, cercando le creature, i mostri che popolano la lugubre foresta, che s’aggirano e divorano le prede trascinate nel sottosuolo, le cacciano lassù, sopra, dove v’è vita, dove nessuno sospetta, e le imprigionano poi nascoste agli occhi di chiunque; alcune volte portano corpi ancora vivi, altre cadaveri freschi.  
Scappare è impossibile, loro riescono a trovare tutti, sempre.

 

« Barbara – la richiama l’uomo, poggiandole la mano alla spalla destra – noi non siamo in pericolo, ma lei potrebbe »

« Non possiamo fare niente »

 

È un’amara constatazione, il mondo sotterraneo l’ha già divorata, ne ha già cancellato l’esistenza, la vita, non le ha concesso speranza di salvezza.  
Come non lo concesse a lei, a loro.

 

« Non esiste un’uscita, signor Mooney »

« No, dev’esserci…tu, ragazzino, ehi, come fai ad uscire? »

 

Se l’è chiesta anche Barbara, la prima volta che l’ha visto apparire.  
Smarrito s’aggirava nella nebbia, la ramata zazzera svettava nella lugubre atmosfera. Gli sembrò un segno di lucida pazzia, provò a toccarne la pelle, constatarne l’esistenza e le tremule dita riuscirono a sfiorarne le tremule spalle; per un attimo s’illuse di non esser morta, ma la terra sotto di lei le era ancora impossibile da calpestare e ricordò d’esser morta, tre anni prima.  
Però quel ragazzo, quello stesso ragazzo che adesso è lì, davanti a loro, è vivo, è reale e Dale ha ragione, lui sa andare e venire, entrare ed uscire, da quel mondo che è un incubo nascosto chissà dove, nelle viscere della terra.

 

« Io non… – balbetta, volgendosi piano, guardandoli smarrito – non lo so dov’è »

 

La paura gli vibra negli occhi, è sperduto tanto quanto lo sono loro, Barbara lo vede, il terrore, in quelle iridi scure, pozzi di petrolio che la fissano spaventati.  
Dale le inspira, affianco, la mano scivola via dalla spalla e l’indice indica la giovane distesa al suolo, esanime.

 

« Trovale, quella ragazza ha bisogno d’aiuto! »

« Io…è morta »

 

Soffia flebile, chinando lo sguardo, come se fosse colpa sua, Barbara la sente, la colpevolezza che lo fascia, che lo fa tremare, vorrebbe poterlo rassicurare, dirgli che non avrebbe potuto impedirlo, che nessuno poteva.  
Espira, socchiudendo gli occhi, stanca, stanca del macabro posto, del buio che vi regna sovrano, dell’eterna notte grigia, della nebbia, della melma, è stanca d’esser morta e prigioniera.  
Credeva che, morendo, si sarebbe liberata; credeva che la morte l’avrebbe portata via, dai mostri che la strapparono alla vita.  
Si sbagliava, la morte l’ha trovata, ma non l’ha portata con sé.  
L’ha lasciata lì, incorporea presenza, nella foresta d’incubi; forse, questo, qualsiasi posto sia, è davvero l’inferno.

 

« Dobbiamo controllare il bat- »

« Signor Mooney – bisbiglia, avanzando sino a fiancheggiarlo – ha ragione…lei non respira più »

 

Questi dischiude le labbra, ma sono solamente sillabe flebili, suoni appena percepibili ed un sospiro amareggiato a fuoriuscirne, socchiude gli occhi, inspirando ed espirando la cruda verità; un altro corpo, un altro cadavere, come loro, come tanti altri.  
Barbara deglutisce l’angoscia della consapevolezza.  
Forse, presto, vedranno quella ragazza aggirarsi tra i lugubri boschi, strisciare nella melma, senza realmente poterla calpestare, e dovranno spiegarle perché non potrà mai più rivedere la luce del sole, né i cari, né la vita.  
Un ruggito riecheggia nel folto della macabra foresta cadaverica, le bestie corrono tra le fronde ed il ragazzo indietreggia, trema terrorizzato, l’agitazione ne scuote le spalle e Barbara sa, l’ha compreso la prima volta in cui l’incontrò, che quel giovane smarrito ha qualcosa di diverso; diverso da loro, da tutti loro, dai vivi e dai morti.  
È stato lui stesso a spiegarglielo, in un farfugliare intimidito gli disse d’averla sentita, d’averla udita gridare, piangere, implorare e d’averla poi ascoltata rassegnarsi al triste destino.  
Dale ha impiegato più tempo, stenta ancora a crederlo possibile, ma sa che quel ragazzino non è come i figli che non rivedrà mai più, cui non gli è stato concesso dire addio, c’è qualcosa di profondamente diverso in lui.  
Forse neppure quel ragazzo senza nome, un numero tatuato sull’avambraccio sinistro, al polso, e nessuna identità, sa cos’è o, forse, non riesce a comprenderlo, ma quel che sente, quel che può vedere, è sofferente tormento; Barbara glielo legge nitidamente in quelle pozze petrolio, che paiono sempre pervase d’incalcolabile tristezza.

 

« Ragazzino, ehi, ragazzino, guardami – gli grida, Dale – devi andartene, devi scappare! Capito!? Vattene! »

 

I ruggiti sono vicini, fauci aguzze splendono nel buio perenne della tetra foresta, le belve stanno arrivano e Barbara vorrebbe potersi armare, difendere, proteggere quel ragazzino privo di nome e quel cadavere di donna innocente, vittima anch’essa del suo, del loro, medesimo crudele fato; ma mani prive di vita non possono sollevare né rami, né sassi.  
Dale tenta ancora, malgrado gli anni non s’è rassegnato alla consapevolezza d’essere solamente un’anima errante, in una prigione di macabra cupezza, in una palude grigia di cadaveri ed incubi, ed inveisce contro i massi che non può afferrare, contro le dita che trapassano ogni oggetto solido.  
Le belve avanzano, corrono, emergono dai secchi arbusti anneriti, le fauci dilatate scintillano sinistre nell’eterna notte.  
Sono tanti, troppi, per un ragazzo solo contro un branco di predatori.  
Alcuni s’avventano al cadavere, lo trascinano nell’oscurità più tetra, altri li guardano e Barbara è certa, non possano vederli, o forse sanno che non hanno più un corpo per sfamarli.

 

« Corri! »

 

Grida e grida ancora, Dale.

 

« Scappa! Va via! »

 

Il terrore pietrifica il ragazzo senza identità, Barbara sa cosa fare, cosa può fare. Gli si scherma dinnanzi, guardardandolo negli occhi, in quegli occhi di spaventato smarrimento.

 

« Chiudi gli occhi »

 

Glielo sussurra, glielo ordina, ed il ragazzo sbatte le palpebre, deglutendo la paura, serrando gli occhi.  
Gli artigli delle bestie riescono a ferirla, anche adesso che un corpo, carne ed ossa, non l’ha più da anni; ma l’oltrepassano e non trovano pelle da lacerare.  
Dale urla un inveire che ha il suono d’un canto vittorioso, il ragazzo è svanito, scomparso esattamente com’è arrivato.  
Le bestie ringhiano, paiono comunicare, ritraendosi tra gli arbusti della cadaverica foresta e Barbara si concede un mesto sorriso, sospirato.  
Non sa come sia possibile, come riesca quel ragazzo ad andare e venire, entrare ed uscire da quest’inferno in cui l’aria odora di morte e terrore, ma sa che, ogni volta, prima di dissolversi come se fosse un’illusione, chiude gli occhi e, a volte, Barbara si chiede dove sia quando poi li riapre.  
  
 

{ _make a joke and i will sigh_

_and you will laugh and i will cry  
happiness i cannot feel  
and love to me is so unreal_  }

 

  
Apre gli occhi.  
Il respiro affannato, le labbra hanno il sapore ferroso del sangue.  
Strofina il dorso contro il naso, pulendosi del rivolo cremisi.  
Una macchia vermiglia, sull’epidermide rosea, a ricordargli che non era un sogno, un semplice, banale, sogno.  
Era reale, tutto.  
Il cadavere, i mostri, la macabra foresta, l’odore di decomposizione e morte.  
Tutto reale, persino i corpi eterei che ha imparato a riconoscere.  
Dale e Barbara, a volte Henry, gli unici cui sia mai riuscito a parlare, per più d’una settimana, senza venir assalito da grida, lamenti, bestemmie e rabbiose maledizioni.  
Non sono vivi, ma non sono neppure morti, non completamente.  
L’ha capito, tempo fa, quand’ancora ascoltava i dottori bisbigliarsi esiti d’esperimenti e ricerche.  
Lui può vederli, può sentirli, può parargli, può persino toccarli; com’anche loro possono.  
Sono essenze vitali, residui d’energia, così li chiamavano, nei laboratori, gli scienziati che l’obbligavano a contattarli.  
Essenze vitali imprigionate in quel mondo crudele, essenze cui non può comunicare, non qui, non tra i vivi; ma può udirne le voci, non sempre, non tutte, ma spesso, troppo spesso, gli parlano dentro. Abituarvisi fu difficile, è ancora difficile, a volte, quando ne ascolta le grida disperate e le preghiere speranzose.  
Strazianti lamenti d’anime disperse, condannate a perenne prigionia in quel mondo che è la culla dei mostri, degli incubi, dell’oscurità divoratrice.  
Vorrebbe aiutarli, vorrebbe poterli liberare, ma non gli hanno insegnato a farlo, non era per questo che è stato creato.  
L’hanno reso un tramite, un messaggero, qualcuno, forse un soldato o forse uno scienziato, tanto tempo fa, gli ha detto che lui era un telefono vivente, un ponte tra due mondi; poteva entrare ed uscire, bastava che chiudesse gli occhi.  
Non è mai riuscito a dormire realmente, non sa neppure cosa significhi.  
Ogni volta che chiude gli occhi, ogni volta che s’addormenta, è in quel mondo, ovunque sia, qualsiasi forma assuma, è tra le bestie, i famelici mostri, che si smarrisce e non sa mai come uscire; sa soltanto che la pura, d’un tratto, lo ridesta.  
La testa duole, sempre.  
Il respiro impiega minuti a regolarizzarsi, deve inspirare profondamente ed espirare, per riuscirvi.  
Trattiene l’ossigeno nei polmoni, cercando la crespa chioma corvina di Dieci, sdraiatagli affianco, rannicchiata tra le coperte, dorme ancora; Due rilascia l’ossigeno, questa volta è riuscito a non svegliarla.  
Detesta quand’accade, è affliggente, vederla soffrire per emozioni che non le appartengono.  
Inspira nuovamente, poggiando la schiena alla fredda parete, il materasso schiacciatovi contro, poggiato al pavimento, dovrebbero cercare una sistemazione migliore; sono tante le cose che dovrebbero fare.  
Barbara aveva ragione, qualcosa è scappato dal mondo degli incubi e s’aggira tra i vivi, caccia carne fresca e brama energia vitale.  
Espira, sentendone la voce, un soffio flebile, parlargli.  
Gli dice di conoscere qualcuno, una cara amica che, anni fa, provò a cercarla lì, in quella palude di morte, invisibile ad occhio umano.  
Dice d’averla scorta, tra i neri arbusti rinsecchiti, ed è quasi certa che, tre anni fa, c’era anche un bambino insieme a lei; un bambino che non vide più.  
Forse è l’unico che s’è salvato, forse loro devono sapere che qualcosa, un pericolo ignoto, è scappato dall’oscurità più tetra.  
Inspira, deglutendo l’agitazione che ne attanaglia ancora il petto, annuendo al nulla, a quella voce che solamente lui può udire.  
Nancy Wheeler, se l’imprime nella memoria, il nome che Barbara gli ripete.  
Nancy Wheeler, prova ad immaginarla, mentre Barbara la descrive.  
Espira, un grazie muto gli scivola dalle labbra, la voce affievolisce sino a lasciarlo avvolto nel silenzio dell’alba che fa capolino, tra le persiane socchiuse.  
Il sole sorge, ma l’oscurità resta, nascosta tra loro, silenzioso predatore.  
Una voce li ha guidati qui, un’altra li sta aiutando.  
Rischiareranno le tenebre, questa volta per sempre e forse, forse poi, scoprirà cosa significa dormire.    
  
 

{  _and so as you hear these words_

_telling you now of my state  
i tell you to enjoy life  
i wish i could but it's too late_  }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto.  
> Alcuni termini, come avrete notato, li ho lasciati in lingua originale perché mi suonano meglio; tutto qui.  
> Come già detto in precedenza questa Robin è diversa da quella della serie. In questa storia lei è figlia di Dale (un personaggi che venne nominato nella prima stagione, vittima dell'Upside Down) e di Bev (anch'essa un personaggio solamente nominato, preoccupata per la sparizione di Dale ed Henry)  
> Ho pensato potessero essere sposati, quindi Robin è diventata Robin Mooney. L'unico motivo per cui ha due fratelli è perché sono ossessionata dall'evitare figli unici, ma nessuno dei due sarà troppo rilevante nella trama; sono solamente un contorno.  
> Spero che i dialoghi di Billy non siano risultati troppo ooc; mi giustifico con un "era ubriaco". E spero anche che il rapporto tra Billy e Robin, così come il resto, non vi infastidisca.  
> Se siete curiosi vi lascio i presta-volto che ho immaginato, per la famiglia Mooney :
> 
> **Joel "Jo"**  
>  18/11/1960 - 25 y.o
> 
> | 
> 
> **Thaddeus "Teddy"**  
>  5/05/1964 - 21 y.o
> 
> | 
> 
> **Robin "Rob"**  
>  20/02/1966 - 19 y.o
> 
> | 
> 
> **Beverley "Bev"**  
>  14/09/1942 - 43 y.o
> 
> | 
> 
>   
>  **  
> Dale**  
>  B: 17/03/1939 - 46 y.o  
>  D: 12/11/1983 - 44 y.o  
>     
>   
> ---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati fin qui, grazie perché vuol dire che, forse, avete compreso la lingua in cui ho scritto (oppure che siete italiani come me) ed avete provato a darmi fiducia.  
> Ho dei presta-volto per gli OCs, nel caso interessi :  
> Numero 002 -https://66.media.tumblr.com/b722561c6ac7b470ac0eb5be0688bd10/tumblr_ofgl4oaKLX1r2nq4ao1_250.gif  
> Samuel Murray - https://metro.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/daniel-craig-gif.gif  
> Dottor Glover - https://images-cdn.9gag.com/photo/aB8YpXQ_700b.jpg  
> Spero che non vi siate annoiati troppo e che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, almeno un pochino.  
> Continuerò ad aggiornare, per chiunque vorrà seguire e, se qualcuno volesse lasciare un commento è ben accetto; di qualsiasi genere esso sia!  
> Grazie ancora!


End file.
